Rick i Morty
Netflix/Comedy Central |data premiery w USA = 2 grudnia 2013 |data premiery w Polsce = 27 sierpnia 2016 28 lipca 2017 |sezony = 1 • 2 • 3 • 4 |odcinki = 31 |status = W emisji |twórcy = Justin Roiland Dan Harmon |muzyka = Ryan Elder |produkcja = |reżyseria = }}„'Rick i Morty'” – amerykański animowany serial telewizyjny dla dorosłych stworzony przez Justina Roilanda oraz Dana Harmona dla Adult Swim. Premierowy odcinek pierwszego sezonu w Ameryce został wyemitowany 2 grudnia 2013 roku na kanale Adult Swim. Drugi sezon potwierdzony został w styczniu 2014 roku''Adult Swim, Twitter, 13:23 - 14.05.2015. Amerykańska premiera sezonu drugiego miała miejsce 26 lipca 2015 roku, a 12 sierpnia 2015 roku potwierdzono przedłużenie serialu o sezon trzeci‘Rick And Morty’ Renewed For Season 3 By Adult Swim. 27 sierpnia 2016 roku w serwisie Netflix udostępniono serial w polskiej wersji językowej – z dubbingiem lub z polskimi napisami. Niezapowiedziana amerykańska premiera trzeciego sezonu miała miejsce 1 kwietnia 2017 roku na kanale Adult Swim w ramach dorocznego żartu z okazji prima aprilis. Oficjalna premiera miała miejsce 30 lipca 2017 rokuRick and Morty Season 3 Air Date Released, Episode Currently Streaming on Adult Swim, a Polska premiera nastąpiła 5 listopada 2017 roku na platformie NetflixNetflix. Facebook, 26 listopada 2017. Od 28 lipca 2017 roku kanał Comedy Central rozpoczął emisję dwóch pierwszych sezonów serialu z inną wersją dubbinguComedy Central PL, Twitter, 17 lipca 2017. 10 maja 2018 roku, Dan Harmon i Justin Roiland potwierdzili, że Adult Swim przedłużyło serial o kolejne 70 odcinków, potwierdzając powstanie czwartego sezonu, a także przyszłych sezonówJustin Roiland. Instagram, 10 maja 2018. Fabuła Genialny naukowiec-alkoholik, Rick, porywa swojego płaczliwego wnuka, Morty’ego. Razem przeżywają dzikie eskapady do odległych galaktyk i alternatywnych światów. Sezon 1 thumb|Karta tytułowa serialu W sezonie 1. Rick i Morty odwiedzają kosmiczny lombard, dają się wciągnąć do alternatywnych i wirtualnych rzeczywistości oraz spotykają diabła w antykwariacie. Sezon 2 Po odblokowaniu czasu Rick i Morty muszą się zmierzyć z kosmitami-pasożytami oraz rozpadającym się, prawdopodobnie w ogóle nieistniejącym wymiarem. Sezon 3 W sezonie trzecim Rick i Morty odwiedzają Atlantydę, by trochę odpocząć. Rick zamienia się też w ogórka i staje przeciwko prezydentowi. Wersja polska Wersja pierwsza= '''Wersja polska': BTI Studios Reżyseria i dialogi: Jan Aleksandrowicz-Krasko Teksty piosenek: Aleksander Orsztynowicz-Czyż (sezon 2, sezon 3) Dźwięk: * Joanna Wróblewska, * Jakub Lenarczyk (sezon 1), * Łukasz Rydzewski (sezon 1), * Dorota Orłowska (sezon 1), * Łukasz Fober (sezon 2), * Michał Muzyka (sezon 2) Montaż: * Joanna Wróblewska, * Jakub Lenarczyk (sezon 1), * Łukasz Rydzewski (sezon 1), * Dorota Orłowska (sezon 1), * Anna Przegendza (sezon 2) Kierownik produkcji: Katarzyna Joanna Zawidzka (sezon 2) Lektor: * Modest Ruciński i Michał Głowacki (tytuł serialu w 1. sezonie), * Jan Aleksandrowicz-Krasko (napisy ekranowe w 1. sezonie) |-| Wersja druga= Wersja polska: Start International Polska na zlecenie Comedy Central Polska Reżyseria: Mariusz Arno Jaworowski Dialogi: Alicja Petruszka-Roethel Dźwięk i montaż: Janusz Tokarzewski Kierownik produkcji: Anna Krajewska Lektor: Paweł Bukrewicz Odcinki Produkcja Wkrótce. Nagrody i nominacje * W 2015 roku serial nominowany był do nagrody Annie w kategorii Najlepszy animowany program telewizyjny42ND ANNUAL ANNIE AWARDS WINNERS. * W 2016 roku serial nominowany był do nagrody Gold Derby Awards w kategorii Najlepsza seria animowanaAwards for 2016 – Gold Derby Award. * W 2017 roku serial zdobył nagrodę Critics' Choice Television Award w kategorii Najlepsza seria animowana'Rick and Morty' Wins Best Animated Series at 2018 Critics' Choice Awards. Wideo Materiały promocyjne Rick and Morty Adult Swim Promo HD 720p Rick and Morty 90 Second Promo Adult Swim 720p HD WANTED Mondays at 10 30p Rick and Morty Adult Swim Thanksgiving Mondays at 10 30p Rick and Morty Adult Swim Rick and Morty - Season 2 Promo - Adult Swim - HD 1080p Rick and Morty - The Right Bathroom Rick and Morty Season 2 Promo Commercial Rick and Morty Action Figures! Rick and Morty Adult Swim Simpsons Couch Gag Rick and Morty Adult Swim Rick and Morty - Season 3 Promo Season 3 Exclusive (San Diego Comic-Con 2016) Rick and Morty Adult Swim Rick and Morty Season 3 Sneak Peek on Development Meeting Adult Swim Rick and Morty Season 3 Trailer Rick and Morty Adult Swim Rick and Morty Exquisite Corpse Rick and Morty Adult Swim Rick i Morty - promo z nowym dubbingiem od Comedy Central Rick and Morty Origins Part One Rick and Morty Adult Swim Rick and Morty Origins Part Two Rick and Morty Adult Swim The Poop In My Pants Rick and Morty Adult Swim Czołówka Rick and Morty Intro - Season 1 Rick and Morty Intro - Season 2 Galeria Przypisy }} Linki zewnętrzne Kategoria:Uniwersum